


the only one in the universe

by ienablu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had only gone to the store to get some milk. He didn't expect to run into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html?thread=30765337#t30765337). For the Fall Fandom Free-For-All, and the prompts of "Donna & Eleven. Humor, angst, or anything in between."

The Doctor is looking at boxed custard mixes -- he's in the store to get some milk, Amy had even written it down on a list, asked him to get the milk and not get dragged off for some adventure, before her Roman husband had dragged her off -- when he feels something bang into his hip.

He looks up, and sees a shopping cart. And pushing the shopping cart is Donna.

He nearly drops the boxes he's holding.

"Oi," she says, looking mildly annoyed. "What are you standing in the middle of the aisle for?"

"Sorry," he says, instantly, reflexively. _(Oh, Donna Noble, I am so sorry.)_ "I was on my way to get some milk and I thought that some custard would go splendidly with it, that and some fish fingers, and I can't decide which kind to get."

"I'd go with the one in the yellow box. Less calories, yeah?" she says, gesturing at the box in his hand. She looks at him up and down, and adds, "Though I suppose you could use those extra calories. If someone gave you a hug, they'd probably get a paper cut."

A mock-indignant "Oi," is on the tip of his tongue, _(I'd rather have you fighting)_ her laugh echoing in his ears, and there a hundred possibilities of the adventures they could have if he swept her away right now, but then she clutches at her head suddenly, and he freezes. "Are you alright?" he asks, carefully.

"'m fine," she replies. She rubs her temples a few times, and when she looks at him again, there's something more to her gaze.

"Aspirin is two aisles over," the Doctor says, instantly, because the barrier he formed is barely strong enough for this short meeting, there's no way it could hold through anything else.

"Right," she says, and starts walking off.

"And--" He cuts himself off before he says her name, even though there's nothing more he wants to say right now. "--thanks," he settles for. He smiles at her. "Really."

Donna looks at him oddly but there's a glimmer of fondness. "Yeah. Cheers, mate."

_(I just want a mate.)_

The Doctor watchers her go. _(For one shining moment...)_ "Cheers."

He returns to the TARDIS with two boxes of custard mix and without milk.


End file.
